


Take Me Somewhere Nice

by PeculiarChild



Series: The Brightside [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Porn, Anxious Keith (Voltron), Blood, Depressed Keith (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Eventual Smut, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt Keith (Voltron), I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insecure Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), Self-Harm, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Tags May Change, Tenderness, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Worried Lance (Voltron), Worried Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeculiarChild/pseuds/PeculiarChild
Summary: It had been awkward at first. There were many bumps and crashes on the road, but they managed to find each other. Not everything is perfect, they're trying their best. It's more than enough.





	Take Me Somewhere Nice

**Author's Note:**

> My first multi-chaptered fic... Turns out to be wholesome Shklance. Hope you guys enjoy it! Beta'ed by my lovely Wifey! ♥

Keith was depressed. It was an undeniable fact. He had been diagnosed with major depression, panic disorder and PTSD a year ago, and he had been using a whole lot of medicine ever since. With depression came good days, okay days, bad days and very bad days.

Keith knew this was going to be a very bad day before he even opened his eyes.

He groaned as he pressed his face harder against his drool stained pillow, he didn't want to wake up just yet. He didn't want to get up and face the world just yet. He felt too tired, too broken, he was done. He pulled the huge stuffed hippo he had ever since he was a little child closer to his chest -it was probably placed next to him by one of his boyfriends to fill their place in bed after they left to carry on with their day- and squeezed it tight, as if that would solve all of his problems. 

He felt the hot tears through his closed eyelids, burning his eyes like molten lava. He knew he had to get out of his bed, find his medicine bag after wherever the hell it got tossed yesterday night and get help. But he couldn't even lift his hand to reach for his phone. 

He opened his eyes in slow motion, only to feel the hot, salty tears carve their way down his cheeks. He gave a weak, broken laugh as a single tear rolled down his nose, tickling him. His head was fuzzy, he was drifting to that place where his depression had full control over his body. He wanted to fight it. He tried to fight it, but it felt so comfortable. What was even there to fight against when he felt so good?

Somewhere, at the back of his mind, he vaguely heard a voice telling him to keep fighting it. It was a little familiar, was it Shiro? Or was it Lance? Keith couldn't tell. Fighting meant pain. Fighting meant sadness. Keith was tired. He shut the voice out, let himself be lulled into that space.

***

When he came to, it was to the static buzz in his head and the ringing in his ears. It was just like someone had blasted a bomb right next to him. He forced his eyes open and felt immediately dizzy. His vision was blurry, and it felt like someone had glued his eyes shut. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyesight to his surroundings.

He was sitting on the floor of the living room. The ground he sat on felt... wet. He knew what he had done before he looked down, the throbbing in his thighs told him so, but he did anyway. Blood was oozing out of the deep cuts on his thighs onto the floor. He lifted one of his hands, only to see it covered in blood. 

A panicked sob bubbled out of his throat. He had promised Lance and Shiro. They were going to be so disappointed in him. What if they decided to leave him? Another sob shook his body, and he rubbed his eyes to clumsily wipe them, and it only made him cry harder. 

He could hear his phone ring in the distance, but he couldn't get up. Everything hurt so much. He weakly kicked the horrendous knife away, successfully spreading blood everywhere. His sobs had gotten to a point where his throat hurt, pulsing in time with the pain from his thighs. 

He didn't know how long he sat there, or how many times his phone rang. What time was it? Which day was it? Did he have classes today? He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. Not so efficiently ignoring the ache on his thighs, he rolled to his side and closed his eyes. With the loss of his eyesight, the pungent smell of blood increased in his nose. He whimpered pitifully.

He was a fool. Just because he had one good day -or should he say night- didn't mean the next one would be also good. Why did he even neglect taking his pills anyway? He felt the fresh tears squeeze through his tightly closed eyes. He wanted Lance and Shiro. Would they hate him for breaking his promise? He curled up, trying to make himself as small as possible. He wanted to see his boyfriends, but he also wanted to sleep, and he couldn't keep his eyes open. As tears rolled down his cheeks, he drifted off to a fitful sleep.

***

"Mierda, Keith!"

Keith's eyes flew open at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. It took a few seconds for him to process what was happening. He was lying on the floor, in a puddle of drying blood, which was no doubt his own, with dried tear marks on his face and a sharp sting on his thighs. It wasn't really that hard to put two and two together. 

Before he could even sit up, Lance barreled into their living room, with a string of Spanish curses, and concern laced in his beautiful face.

"Keith..."

He dropped down to his knees next to Keith, mindful of the blood. He cupped his face with his tan, pretty hands and rubbed at the tear marks with his thumb. Keith could feel new tears pricking at his eyes. God, why was he like this? He hated it. He hated making Lance and Shiro sad. He hated himself.

"I'm... S-sorry... I didn't mean to, it just... happened and I--"

Before he could finish his sentence, he choked on a sob as he collapsed in Lance's arms. Lance shushed him, and rubbed a comforting hand on his back. 

"Shh, honey, how about we get up, have a nice hot bath and wrap your thighs? I'll get you your medicine and then we can cuddle on the couch while watching X-Files. How does that sound?"

".... A-aren't you mad?"

"No baby, of course I'm not. I know you're trying your best. While I'm really sad that it happened again, I don't blame you. Now come on, I'll get the bath ready."

With Lance's very much needed help, Keith got up on his wobbly legs. He swayed a little to the side, but Lance's lanky but somehow strong arms wrapped around his waist to keep him from falling.

"Do you want me to carry you, beautiful?"  
Keith quickly shook his head as 'no', he didn't want to be even more of a burden. Lance flashed him a small, reassuring smile and helped him to get to their large bathroom. He set Keith on the toilet seat and went to fill their abnormally big bathtub. It was still a little cramped for three people -they somehow made it work- but it could easily accomodate two people. As Keith listened to the sound of running water, his mind wandered to Shiro. Shiro... wasn't here. Dread filled his chest.

"Lance... Shiro... Did Shiro... leave?"

"What-- baby no, he has important work to do today, it's his deadline, remember? He wouldn't leave you in a billion years, neither would I. We love you and we want to be with you, okay? Don't worry your pretty head over this. I love you. Now come and get in the bathtub for me."

Lance was already stripping and he motioned Keith to do the same. With a sigh, he started stripping with shaky hands. He really didn't deserve all the love he was being given. 

When they were both naked, Lance dragged him to the bathtub by the hand. He got in first, then seated Keith on his lap. Keith hummed in contentment as warm water hit his cold skin, and at the same time he hard Lance hiss quietly as his hands, colder than a corpse, made contact with Lance's sensitive inner thighs. 

"Sorry..."

"It's okay baby, do you want me to fill the tub or do you want a quick shower?" 

".... Quick shower... I want to cuddle..."

Lance pressed a quick kiss to Keith's damp hair and grabbed the squishy bath sponge, squeezed some of Keith's favourite body wash on it. It smelled like vanilla and strawberries, it was sugary and soothing. Despite his appearance, Keith had a huge sweet tooth. He breathed it in as Lance tenderly rubbed the dried blood on his thighs. He hissed in pain when he brushed the sponge against a particularly deep cut, but a comforting kiss was quickly placed on his neck. 

A tan arm wrapped itself around Keith's waist, and pulled him back gently.

"Baby, I need you to lean back a little, I'll wash your hair." 

Keith did as he was told as Lance started to wash his hair with great care. Keith melted against his chest as Lance's skilled fingers rubbed his scalp. He quickly rinsef them both after he was done, and lifted Keith off the tub, only to wrap him in his fluffy red bathrobe. He grabbed his blue one as Keith watched him intently.

"You wait here, I'll go grab us some clothes and I'll ring Shiro to let him know and he'll come home as soon as he can, okay?"

Keith nodded mutely. As he watched Lance leave the bathroom, he smiled to himself. He loved him so much. He loved both Shiro and Lance so much. He felt tears gathering in his eyes. When Lance came back, he found him sobbing into the arm of his bathrobe. Keith heard the distinct sound of clothes falling on the bathroom floor as Lance ran to wrap Keith in a tight embrace. 

"Cariño, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just... Love you so much, it overwhelms me sometimes..."

"Dios mio Keith, how can you be so adorable? I must be one hell of a lucky guy to have you. And no, before you start to protest, you're not a burden. I love taking care of you, you're so goddamn cute and I love you. Never forget that, okay? Now lay back and let me take care of you."

Lance gently pushed him back onto the toilet seat as he unfastened his bathrobe. Dropping down to his knees he pulled out the small med kit they had in every room for emergencies like this. He cleaned the scars with alcohol, and when Keith let out an uncomfortable hiss, he pressed a tender kiss to his inner thigh, which had Keith shivering.

Keith didn't know why, but Lance did a quick job of wrapping his wounds, then dressing both Keith and himself up. Maybe because he had so many little sisters and brothers to look after. Either way, Keith didn't mind as Lance carried him to their living room in bridal style. He didn't mind as Lance's warmth seeped into his bones through where his hand was touching Keith's bare thighs. Keith whined as Lance placed him on their huge couch, another item that was bought with Shiro's insistence. 

The living room was relatively clean, there wasn't any trace of blood and the knife was nowhere to be seen. The only messy thing in the room was the canvas and the oil paint Keith used yesterday to finish his latest assignment. Lance must've cleaned it up while he went to fetch them clothes. Keith was wearing one of Shiro's old, faded NASA sweats that fit him like a dress. It was one of his comfort clothes and Lance knew that. He always brought it to him to wear after a rough day. Shiro, the huge teddy bear he is, just gave a huge smile and accepted the situation.

"Shh baby, I'll just go grab your medicine and the blankets, and then we'll wait for Shiro. How does that sound?"

Keith purred happily at the mention of his other boyfriend's name. Lance flashed him a small smile as he disappeared off to god knows where Keith put his medicine. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes Lance reappeared, a glass of bottle and his pills in one hand, and their warm and cozy blanket in the other. 

He offered Keith the glass and the pills, and sat down next to him. When Keith was done and placed the glass and the medicine box to the small table next to their couch, Lance grabbed the remote control and wrapped them both in a cocoon of blankets. Keith leaned into his touch as the generic music for X-Files started playing. He was feeling warm and fuzzy. 

Appearantly, he wasn't the only one feeling that way. Halfway through the first episode, Lance was fast asleep, face nuzzling Keith's neck and their legs intertwined. Keith smiled contently. He was right where he wanted to be. He could still feel his anxieties lurking at the back of his mind, but with Lance nearby, it was relatively easier to deal with. He focused on the safe feeling that came with being in Lance's arms, instead of the dark thoughts clouding his mind.

After a few episodes of X-Files, he heard the front door open. It brought him back to reality from his fuzzy state. He slowly slipped out under the pile of limbs and blankets, carefully, in order to not wake his sleeping boyfriend up. Once he was out, he made a run for the front door and flung himself onto a surprised Shiro.

"Shiro."

Keith whimpered, inhaling Shiro's earthy scent. It never ceased to make him feel calm. (And on some occasions, horny)

"Hey baby, where's Lance? Are you okay?"

"He's sleeping, and I'm okay..."

"Glad to hear it baby." 

Shiro placed a chaste kiss on top of his head and lifted him up. Keith wrapped his legs around Shiro's muscular waist, and his arms found their way around his neck. He pressed his cheek to his shoulder as Shiro carried him to their bedroom. 

"Keith, honey, you gotta let go. I need to change."

"Mmh..."

Keith clung to him like a damn koala, refusing to let go. 

"Baby please... I'm not going anywhere. It'll be just a moment."

As soon as Keith relaxed in his arms, Shiro lowered him to their huge bed. When he started stripping, Keith appreciated his boyfriend's muscular and toned body. He pulled on Keith's favourite gray sweatpants and tight white shirt on before turning to face Keith.

"Hi." Shiro whispered, with a goofy grin on his face.

"Hey... It's dinner time. I was thinking we could go for chicken and fries, but we're out of potatoes."

"Naah, if it's okay with you, I say we order Chinese. Lance likes those."

Keith nodded frantically, imagining the happy look on Lance's face. Shiro chuckled and picked up their house phone. Keith walked to the kitchen with wobbly legs as Shiro placed their order before he joined him in the kitchen. 

"I'll prepare the table, you go wake Lance up. You know how he gets when he doesn't see you when he wakes up."

Keith nodded, a bittersweet smile crossing his face. One night when Keith was at his absolute lowest, he decided that he had enough, slipped out of Lance's strong arms and swallowed all the pills he could find in the bathroom. Keith didn't remember how Lance managed to get him to a hospital in time, but he could only imagine the terror he experienced. It gave his lover countless of sleepless nights and nightmares, and even Shiro's warm embrace wrapping them both up couldn't stop the nightmares. He needed Keith in his arms as he fell asleep every night, and as he woke up every morning.

With a sigh, Keith reached the couch where Lance was still sleeping, and dropped down to his knees to reach Lance's eye level. He pressed a feather light kiss to his temple as he reached down to gently tug at the blanket around him. His eyes fluttered open and he met Keith's violet eyes.

"Huh... You're up already..."

"I've been sleeping a lot before you came. I heard Shiro unlock the door so I went to him. We ordered Chinese."

"Gods, I love you both so much."

Lance jumped up and lifted Keith up in bridal style, ignoring Keith's protests. He carried him to where Shiro was. The kitchen.

"Hey Lance, what's up?"

Shiro looked as cheerful as ever when he greeted Lance, not even paying any mind to Keith's predicament, seeing as it happened more often than not.

"Hey Shiro! I'm good. How was your day? Did you manage to finish your work?" 

"Just barely. Work's been hectic lately. Zarkon's being a dick."

Keith lifted his head from where he put it in defeat, Lance's shoulder, and chimed in.

"Figures. What else is new?"

Shiro gave him a small smile and reached out to pet his hair.

"Allura and I are both really exhausted, and I was planning on taking a few days off to spend with you. Maybe we could visit that island you guys first started dating. You like it there."

Lance glanced at Keith, who was mumbling something illegible into his shoulder. He chuckled as he leaned down to peck Shiro on the lips.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll give you a nice massage when we go there too."

Shiro literally melted at the word massage. 

"Yes, I could really use one. How about your day?"

"It was pretty boring. Space engineering is always boring."

Just as Shiro opened his mouth to say something, the bell rang.

"Must be the food. You wait here, I'll go grab it." 

Lance shrugged, gently dropped Keith to the chair and sat next to him. Keith blinked and gave him a goofy smile.

"Hi."

"Hey baby."

There was the sound of their front door closing, and then Shiro padded into the kitchen with paper bags in his hands. He put them on the table and took his seat across his lovers. 

Keith watched as his boyfriends ate their food, casually chatting. He smiled as he picked up his own fork and leaned into Lance's unoccupied hand, which was stroking his bandaged thighs.

"Keith? You okay? You seem out of it a little."

Shiro's comforting voice filled his ears, and Keith nodded.

"Yeah. Just... Thinking about stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Not much. Just how lucky I am to have you both, and how much I love you. That's all."

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at ending chapters soo yeah let me know what you think??


End file.
